As a mainstream display at present, Liquid Crystal Displays have occupied the chief market for flat panel display by virtue of the advantages of small volume, thin thickness, low power consumption, etc., and the liquid crystal display technology is also in course of continuous development.
FIG. 1 illustrates a pixel array of RGB sub-pixels of an existing liquid crystal display and a drive mode thereof. In the course of drive, in order to prevent a crosstalk phenomenon between adjacent sub-pixels, it is required that polarities of image signals applied across the adjacent sub-pixels be opposite. As illustrated in FIG. 1, in each row of sub-pixels, polarities of applied image signals change alternately between positive and negative.
In order to increase brightness of liquid crystal displays, a pixel array of RGBW sub-pixels has been proposed, namely, on the basis of an original RGB pixel array, a white (w) sub-pixel is added. FIG. 2 illustrates a pixel array of RGBW. In each row of sub-pixels, they are arranged repetitively in the ‘R-W-B-G’ repetitive unit. In such a pixel array, a drive mode similar to that illustrated in FIG. 1 is carried out, namely, signal data for adjacent pixels have opposite polarities.